castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes
Heroes '''are a special type of unit and are essential to successful gameplay. A '''Hero can be placed on a Hero Base in order to be used in Raids, Dungeons, Challenge a Boss, Heroes Trial, or Here Be Monsters. Arena, Team Dungeons, Torch Battle and Heroes Expeditions do not need Heroes to be placed on Hero Bases. __TOC__ Hiring Every Hero starts at Hero level 1-Star and is granted a random Talent in addition to their standard Skill. The only exception to this is when a 6-Star hero is awarded by IGG in special events. Heroes levels are increased by gaining Experience in Raids, Dungeons, and Here Be Monsters or by consuming Tomes. At every 20th Hero level, a Star level Upgrade will appear requiring Gold , Honor Badges and Fires in order for the Hero to gain additional Hero levels. Note that not upgrading star level will result in Hero no longer gaining experience. Heroes can be inscribed to boost their attack, health and might. Only 4-Star heroes and above can be inscribed. Each star level has an Inscription cap. At every Star beyond 4, you can gain 20 inscription levels, the max level is 100 after reaching 8-Star. After level 21, you can use Crests as a second Talent. Heroes can be purchased and upgraded in the Heroes Altar. You can buy a Hero in different ways, using different resources: * 150px|right|9999999999Gems ' : ''Gambling, the '''real numbers are only known by IGG, however a study suggests that a gem roll gives the player a 5% chance to receive a Legendary Hero, a 60% chance to receive an Elite Hero, a 10% chance to receive an Ordinary Hero, and finally a 25% chance the receive a sacrifice hero (with a 15% chance of a Gelatinous Champion and 85% chance of Crystal Ooze). The data also suggests that when receiving a Legendary Hero, the chance of it being a gem roll only hero (i.e. Pumpkin Duke, Snowzilla, Cupid, Aries, Vlad Dracula, Orksbane, Santa Boom, Pixie, Treantaur, Death Knight and Dread Drake) are smaller than of it being a shardable hero, however there is not enough data available for this to be statistically proven. http://us.forum.igg.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=118749&extra=page%3D1 * 150px|rightHonor Badges ' : ''Gambling, gives a high chance to receive a Slime or Ordinary Hero.There is also a small chance that you can get an Elite Hero and an extremely low (nearly zero) chance of getting a Legendary Hero. * 150px|rightShards : Selection, you can choose which hero you wish to acquired by purchasing it. However, only certain Heroes may be bought with shards. * 170px|rightHero Cards: Gambling, gives a random hero for each type of Hero Cards. Hero Cards can be obtained by purchasing with Merits through Warehouse or by opening Storm Mesa Chests from Team Dungeons and rewards from Wretched Gorge. * '''Special Legendary Hero Card: Gives you Free random Legendary Heroes from the Daily Rewards which includes all shard Legendary Hero plus some Gem only heroes. (Pumpkin Duke, Snowzilla, Aries, and Cupid ) Spirit Mage, Minotaur Chieftain and Destroyer are rewards for purchasing specific amount of gems and Moltanica ,Arctica are a reward from daily events. You cannot have more than one of the same Hero fighting or defending in any game mode, but you can have duplicate heroes occupying Tower Garrisons. Hero Expeditions allows you to select duplicate heroes for raiding, but will not allow more than one of the same Hero to be placed until the first has been killed. (Example: Two Thunder God may be selected, but only one Thunder God can be placed when raiding the enemy base given to you.) Sacrifice Sacrifice Heroes are heroes that are used (consumed) to increase other Heroes' skill levels. They cannot be used in battles or for Tower Garrison purposes. Ordinary Ordinary Heroes have the lowest stats, but are inexpensive and therefore good for beginners. They introduce the player into the game, but are not especially strong. Each hero can be fully useful to players with much experience, but generally only fulfill tactical situations where skill effects overpower Hero health or damage. Elite Elite Heroes have mediocre stats. However, a few of them are on par with the lesser Legendary Heroes. Half of these heroes are very important for tactical use, due to skill effects, but not very valuable in Player-vs-Player and late game scenarios. Legendary Legendary Heroes generally have the highest stats and are among the strongest of all Heroes. Some of them can only be obtained randomly via Gem rolls or by in-game purchases. Bosses Boss are classified as Heroes too, but on the enemies' side. They are special heroes where designated on different features of the game. They cannot be used by players, but they can be seen on the assigned features like Here Be Monsters, Team Dungeons, Wretched Gorge, Here Be Demon and Challenge A Boss fights. Only in Chinese version The heroes shown below are used for the Tencent Games version of Castle Clash: Detailed Information * Complete Hero List * Hero Comparison * Team Recommendations * Detailed Information about Attributes, Classes, Energy, Experience, Skills, Stars, and Talents References * Stats Calculator, Castle Clash Forum * Heroes introduction (updated edition) (will be updated), Castle Clash Forum * Hiring Heroes With HBs, Stats and Odds, Castle Clash Forum - I Got Games, (September 26, 2013). Gallery